


to be a bit of warmth for you

by oakleaf_bearer



Series: martin does jon's hair [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Upton House, non graphic nudity, safehouse pt 2, showering together, the boys are nakey but they don't dwell on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: the boys take a mid-apocalypse stay in upton house
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: martin does jon's hair [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849285
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208





	to be a bit of warmth for you

**Author's Note:**

> cw:  
> blink-and-you'll-miss-it internalised fatphobia from martin  
> they're both nude but it's not explicit at all 
> 
> also, jon's ace, i'm ace, this is not nsfw, pls don't make it nsfw

Jon was already awake when Martin rolled over, blinking sleep out of his eyes. 

He was sat, turned away from Martin, silhouetted by the sun creepy lazily into the room. His legs were tucked under him, and he was gazing out the window with his chin propped on his hand. His hair was loose around his shoulders. 

Martin slipped a hand under Jon's shirt and ran it up his back. Jon hummed, and leaned into the touch. 

"G'morning."

Martin felt the rumble of Jon's voice through his fingertips.

"Good morning." 

"Did you sleep well?" 

Martin traced a finger down the ridges of Jon's spine, feeling each bump and twist of tension. 

"Like a log. What time is it?"

Jon was silent, still staring out the window. 

"Jon? I asked what time it was?"

"I heard you." Jon turned, coming to face Martin. His cheeks were wet with tears. 

Martin sat up, pulling Jon close to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything." 

Martin planted a kiss to the top of Jon's head. "That must be scary, I'm so sorry."

"I feel so human." Jon gripped the front of Martin's shirt with one hand, the other working its way into Martin's hair. "I forgot what it felt like." He was grinning, a little delirious. "I don't know anything."

"Is that a good thing?" Martin frowned. 

"I have no idea!"

Martin gave him a small laugh. Jon wormed his way closer, burying his face in the crook of Martin's neck. Martin wraps him in his arms and pulls him down until their both sprawled across the bed, tangled together. 

They lay there for a long time, Jon stroking small shapes on Martin's scalp, ear pressed to his chest. Gradually, the sun rose, the light shifting from a lazy, early morning glow, to the warmth of midday. 

"We should get up." 

"Ten more minutes."

"Jon."

"Fine, five."

"Jon, we are both covered in apocalypse filth. Who knows what is all over us. I need to shower, I feel disgusting."

"You pull it off."

Martin snorted. "Thanks. But I'm serious. I'm going to shower."

Jon rolled on top of him. "No."

Laughing, Martin pushed Jon off him, ignoring his groans of protest. 

He stood and crossed to the bathroom door. Inside sat a large bathtub and a shower bigger than the entire bathroom at Martin's old flat. Which probably didn't exist anymore. 

"Jon, look at this."

Martin turned back towards where Jon was laying staring at him, a sleepy, content smile on his face. 

"What?"

"This shower is huge. We would probably both fit in it."

Jon pulled a scandalised expression. "Martin Blackwood, are you asking me to shower with you?"

"Are you saying no?"

Jon grinned and rolled out of bed, padding over to the bathroom. He poked his head through the door. 

"Woah. That's huge." 

"So? Want to?"

Jon looked up at him, a conspiratorial look on his face. "Well, our hosts have gone out of their way to provide it. It would be rude not to." 

Martin grinned. "My thoughts exactly." 

Figuring out the controls to the shower took a little bit of work, but Jon was eventually able to wrangle them as Martin rifled through the cupboards to find bottles of products. 

Martin turned back to Jon and immediately dropped the bottles. 

Jon had taken his shirt off, showing off his slender frame. The lines of his ribs stood stark against his skin, and the worm scars were littered across his back. 

"Martin, good lord. Are you alright?"

Martin was hit with the realisation that he had never seen Jon shirtless before. Even in the cottage, they'd never gone that far. 

Oh god, they were about to shower together and Martin was having a crisis about seeing his boyfriend without a shirt. 

He was going to combust. 

"Martin?"

"Fine! I'm fine!" Martin squeaked, tearing his eyes away from Jon's chest. 

"Are you sure?" Jon's brow furrowed adorably. "You seem flushed, are you ill?"

Martin scrambled to pick up the dropped bottles. "Not ill. Really, don't worry about me." 

"You know that saying that makes me worry, right?" Jon knelt to help Martin. "Seriously, what's up?" 

Martin sighed. "We've never, you know- never, we've never exactly been naked around each other."

Jon laughed gently. "Is that it? Martin, I thought something terrible had happened."

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jon fought down a smile. "Very serious." He paused for a minute, then scowled. "Martin."

Martin dissolved into giggles. Jon's voice was a parody of the voice he had used when he first became head archivist, when the only time he said Martin's name was to critique him. 

"Now who's laughing?" Jon bought Martin's hand and bought it up to his lips.

"You're so adorable. Come here." Martin looped his free hand around Jon's neck and tugged him forwards. 

They kissed, slow and soft, both smiling against the others lips. 

When they broke apart, Martin leant his head against Jon's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Martin scrunched his nose up. "We really need that shower."

Jon pulled him to his feet. They both undressed, and Martin forced himself to remember that this wasn't a big deal, it was all okay, Jon wasn't going to demand he leave as soon as he saw his body. 

The shower seemed smaller when they actually stood in it, and only one of them fit under the water at a time,but Jon let Martin manoeuvre him under the stream. He picked up the hair brush he had found in the cupboards and slowly brushed out the knots in Jon's hair. It was much longer now, as was the scruffy layer of stubble across his chin. 

When all the knots were smoothed out of it, Martin swapped the brush out for the bottle of shampoo. He squirted a small amount out into his hand and carefully massaged it into Jon's hair. 

Jon moaned and leant into the touch. 

"I haven't felt clean in so long, this is amazing."

"We have been through the literal apocalypse, Jon."

"I know, but I've never noticed it before. This is nice."

Martin hummed, and gently tilted Jon's hair into the water stream. When all the suds were out, he repeated the process with the conditioner, watching the way Jon's eyes slipped closed as he relaxed. 

He was beautiful, even after an uncountable amount of time spent in the apocalypse, he was still the most gorgeous man Martin had ever seen. 

Jon's eyes opened, and Martin realised that he had said it all out loud. 

Jon opened his mouth to say something, but Martin kissed him before he had a chance. 

Jon laughed against his lips, but let himself be silenced. 

When Martin was done washing Jon's hair, he let Jon swap them around so that he was under the water. Jon picked up the shampoo and reached up. 

He frowned. Martin had been able to reach his hair perfectly fine, but he was much taller than Jon, who had to stand on tip toes to reach the top of his head on the best of days. 

Martin laughed and leant down to give Jon easier access. 

"Better?"

Jon huffed gently. "Don't laugh at me." 

Martin's eyes rolled shut as Jon massaged his scalp, deft fingers working the shampoo to a lather, scratching across the points that relaxed Martin's muscles and turned his bones to jelly. 

After they had finished their hair, they took turns rinsing the other with soap. By the end, Martin felt content and peaceful. 

Soon, they were sat, free of the grime and dirt of the apocalypse, wrapped in soft dressing gowns, with Martin carefully braiding Jon's hair. 

"I love you." Martin whispered to the back of Jon's head. 

Jon turned and tilted his head, trying to catch Martin's lips. 

"You'll ruin the braid." Martin laughed, giving him a gentle peck. He nudged him back so he was facing forward once again, and carefully neatened the mussed patches. 

A long time later, there was a soft knock on the door. Martin pushed himself up and out of Jon's arms. 

"That was good while it lasted. Back to the real world, I guess." 

Jon breathed a tired laugh. "What's left of it." 

**Author's Note:**

> see, this is what happens when you talk to the girl of your dreams while writing 
> 
> title is from boreas by the oh hellos 
> 
> come find me on insta @statement_boo_gins, or on tumblr @oakleaf--bearer or @illbefunnylater  
> i take prompts on all of them, so hmu if you have anything you want to see written 
> 
> comments and kudos keep me writing, pls leave some


End file.
